Will you risk it
by Snarelure
Summary: Rocky, Deuce, and CeCe has always been best friend. But when CeCe realize that Deuce likes her, she starts to advoide him cause she doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but she starts getting feelings for him back. Will she risk it to try or not.
1. Chapter 1

CeCe Jones stood at her locker getting her books out for class. She had science next and she couldn't wait. Her best friend Rocky Blue was in class getting extra homework for extra credit. Just then her other best friend Deuce came to her locker.

"Hola cherie" Deuce said in a french accent.

"Deuce for the last time hola is not french" CeCe said, taking her finale book out.

"oh, but cherie is right" Deuce asked, fixing his headphone.

"yeah"

"cool. Hey wanna buy some notebooks" he said, then flipped his jacket to reveal notebooks

CeCe looked at the notebooks then found the perfect red, sparkline notebook with a C sparkled on it.

"cool where did you get it" She asked taking it.

Deuce smiled and said "i made it, for you... Rocky's is blue" He said, pulling out the other blue notebook with R sparkled on it.

"thanks it's really thoughtfull" She said the smilled back at him. The two smiled at each other for some time. Deuce was looking into her eyes and CeCe was blushing. For a moment the whoole world dissapeared and it seemed they were the only human alive.

"hey guys, just finished extra homework." Rocky interupted she pulled out her paper "got an A"

Deuce snapped out of his trance and said "later ladies" And left. Rocky snapped her fingers in front of CeCe's face to snap her out.

"CeCe, CeCe, Cecilia" Rocky yelled out. CeCe heard the name "Cecilia" and snapped out, punching Rocky in the arm playfully.

"don't call me that, if words get out that i have a name like that i'll be the laughing stock of the whole school"

"what were you looking at anyway" Rocky asked

"nothing" CeCe said quickly "come one science time" She said as she dragged her best friend down the hall

"ow,ow,ow,ow" Rocky yelled as she was being dragged.

CeCe entered the science room with and sat down behind rocky. The class didn't start yet so Rocky turned back and started talking with her friend.

"so fright night marathon's on tonight, i can't wait to scare ty" Rocky said laughing.

"yeah".

Just as CeCe finished her sentence Deuce entered the room.

"sup chickas" Deuce said, sitting down next to CeCe he grabbed a cylinder and filled it with water.

"Deuce you are not suppose to be here" Rocky said

"yeah you're suppose to be in Math right now" CeCe said confused

"i got switched" Deuce answered. Rocky and CeCe looked at each other confused.

"why" CeCe asked her friend

"I don't know" Deuce replied, shrugging his shoulders. Just then Ty's (Rocky's brother) voice came booming over the speaker.

"hello everyone, this is Ty speaking for the morning annoucement. First up we are having meatball sandwichs for lunch. Second the principal want to brighten up our school so he is arranging a science competetion. So partner up with someone else and sign up, cause the winners will get their photo in the paper and recieve a trip to the best restaurant in town for all they can eat. That is all" Ty finished.

"did you hear that" Rocky asked her two best friends

"yep all you can eat" Deuce replied smiling. CeCe hit Deuce on the arm.

"no i'm talking about the i won my photo would be in the paper signed as the smartest kid in the school" Rocky said dreamly

"and all you can eat" Deuce finished for her.

"serioulsly is that all you can think about" CeCe asked

Deuce smiled and nodded. The class went by pretty fast. CeCe, Rocky, and Deuce went into the hallway to their lockers. Ty was talking to a cheerleader by his locker. Gunther was alone by his locker because his sister Tinka was sick at home with a cold. He was very sad and not wearing his usual clothes. He had on a white shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He didn't have any sparkles or crazy drawing on his clothes. Deuce noticed him and went to talk to him.

"yo Gunther what wrong" he asked

"wvat is up is that my sister is in bed with the cold. I hadve never feel so alone" Gunther replied.

"okay well later" Deuce said then left Gunther at his locker.

"later babe" Ty said, he finished talking to his girl. He went next to Deuce and rubbed the girls phone number in his face. "see, that's what i do"

"whatever Ty" Deuce pushed the number out of his face. "okay since you're such a ladies man, i was wondering how do i get a girl to notice me"

"well one you got to get rid of those things around your neck, second wear a collar shirt, and lastly don't talk about, or try to sell anything to her. Do that and you got yourself a date." Ty told his friend.

"great maybe now CeCe will notice me" Deuce said under his breath. He said it so low he thought Ty didn't hear it but he did.

Ty rose his eyebrows "you like CeCe" he said out loud. CeCe heard her name and looked at Ty.

"what" CeCe asked him from across the hall.

"yo CeCe Deuce li-" Ty started but was enterupted by Deuce tackling him to the ground.

"shut up" Deuce said, holding Ty on the ground.

CeCe closed her locker and went across the hall next to the guys "Deuce what"

Deuce panicked that CeCe would figure out that he likes her cause he feared that if she found out that she would never accept him, and the whole thing might ruin their relationship.

"Deuce" CeCe asked then put on hand on his shoulder.

Deuce look around and said ?

I'll post the next one tomorrow.


	2. Finding out

"Deuce" CeCe asked putting on hand on his shoulder.

Deuce got off Ty and stood up. He scan around the hallway then said.

"Deuce" Cece said one more time

Deuce panicked and quickly said "do you have the math homework" he said awkwardly

CeCe looked at him in a weird way. "Sure, i'll give it to you at lunch"

"cool" Deuce replied. For a moment their was silence.

"well bye" CeCe said then left.

Ty got off the ground and started wipping his back when Deuce punchs him on the arm.

"hey, what was that for"

"that was for almost telling CeCe i like her". Deuce said angry

"you like CeCe" a voice said to Deuce's left. Deuce turned slowly turned and saw Rocky.

Deuce threw his arm up in the air. "oh come on. Can't we have a private conversation"

"you can have that later" Rocky said. "now what's this about you liking CeCe"

Deuce started to panic. "i-i do not like CeCe" He said.

"vyes you do" The german twin Gunther said standing behind Deuce. "i've seen it in you're eyes, The way you look at her, vand that present you gave her"

Deuce mouth hanged open. He couldn't believe it, Ty, Gunthe, and Rocky knew his secret. "i'm done" He said then ran off leaving the three alone.

Rocky looked at Deuce running down the hallway to the stairs "i can not believe this"

"I know he is not a vfast runner" Gunther said

Rocky shook her head "no, I can't believe he didn't get me a present"

Gunther raised his eyebrow at Rocky and thought *she is strange*

Deuce ran upstairs to meeting room. Luckly for him there was no teachers in it. Deuce sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Dude come on it's not so bad" Ty said standing in the doorway

Deuce ignored him.

"come on. Okay i'm sorry i gave away your secret" Ty apologize

"okay fine i accept your apology." Ty went to sit down next to Deuce.

Deuce looked at Ty "got any more romantic ideas" He asked

"ask her to the dance" Ty said

"no"

"why not"

"because i don't want to get laughed by the whole school, when she says no" Deuce protest

"then do it somewhere quiet, like this room" Ty suggested

Deuce thought for a moment. "okay i will. Tomorrow"

CeCe entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. She smell the cheese pizza from the kitchen and knew her mom was here.

"She's here mom" CeCe's brother Flinn yelled on the couch.

Mrs Jones came from the kitchen "CeCe"

"hey mom" She said then flopped down on the couch

"we got pizza" Flinn said

"yeah get a plate"

CeCe took a plate and grabbed a slice of pizza. She sat down in her kitchen and ate it.

Her best friend Rocky Blue came from the fire escape.

"hey hey hey" She said as she entered

"hey" CeCe replied.

Flinn groaned and yelled "mom their doing it again" He said then got up."you two are ruining my manhood."

CeCe and Rocky laughed at Flinn and went to sit down on the couch.

"okay so we have about 15 minute till the show, what do you want to do" CeCe asked Rocky

"well i was thinking we could talk... about one of our friends"

"Ty"

"no"

"Marrisol"

"you're friends with marrisol" Rocky said shocked

"noooo" CeCe said slowly. "come on Rocky just tell me"

"fine. Deuce"

"what about him" CeCe asked

"He ... likes you" She said

CeCe smiled "i like him too"

Rocky snapped a finger in front of CeCe's face. "noo. Not as a friend but more"

"oh". CeCe replied. She couldn't believe that Deuce liked her. It was a compliment that he would think about her that way. *have i let him on. Was it something i said that gave him the idea.* She thought over and over.

"this can't happen" CeCe finally said

"what. CeCe he likes you"

"but he's one of my best friend" CeCe protested "i can't lead him on"

"so you're going to break his heart"

"no. I'm going to let him down easy" She said starring into blank space. "come on, time for the show". She got up and left.

Rocky thought for a moment she couldn't believe why CeCe didn't like Deuce back. She sighed and grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Really sorry for the wait, but i am working on the next one and will post it tomorrow.

I won't make you guys wait like that anymore. Again really sorry.


	3. Lying

CeCe and Rocky arrived at the Shake it up studio in less than a mintute to spare. Their boss Gary Wild was annoucing the show.

"hello everyone i'm Gary wild, and you're watching... Shake it up Chicago. We have some great dancers out here tonight, enjoy" He said then quickly ran off the stage to let the dancers dance. He went next to Rocky and CeCe and crossed him arms.

"your late" He said

"we know but there was huge traffic and a kitty was stuck in a tree" Rocky said, hoping the lie would make him forgive them.

Gary gave them a long look then loosened his expression. "okay go and get dress, your next"

Rocky and CeCe ran to the back and got dress. They came out three minutes later and went to dance.

"and that was our episode of Shake it up tune in next time, Ii'm Gary wild signing off" Gary said then threw his microphone.

"and were clear". Said a man and a bell ringed.

CeCe went and sat down in front of her mirror. "oh my god, i have never felt so tired before in my life"

"your telling me. I had to jump over that guy... and he was 6'0"

CeCe took out her phone and started dialing a number.

"who you calling" Rocky asked her

"Deuce"

"oh no" Rocky quickly grab the phone from CeCe and closed it. "CeCe you are not telling him something like that over the phone"

"i wasn't. I was calling him to tell him to meet me tonight" CeCe said, grabbing her phone.

"oh. okay" Rocky said going to sit down.

Tonight

Deuce walked down the front steps of Rocky's and CeCe's apartment with Ty.

"okay she told me to meet her here" He said sitting down on the steps.

"okay and remember ask her when the time is right" Ty said couraging his friend.

"yeah i know. thx man" Deuce said, doing his handshake with Ty.

"tell me everything that happens later." Ty said then went inside his apartment.

Rocky and CeCe came back from their walk to the park. CeCe saw Deuce sitting on her front step and sighed.

"he's here"

"yeah, break it to him gently" Rocky said then ran inside.

CeCe went next to Deuce and sat down beside him.

"hey"

"hey" He greeted back with a smile.

"so what was so important that you had to tell me" Deuce asked.

CeCe sighed "why don't you go first. You told me you had something to tell me" She suggested

"okay. CeCe i know that we have been friends for sometime, but lately i just been feeling these weird things. And i can't hold it in anymore." Deuce sighed. "I like you CeCe." The night grew quiet as those words excaped Deuce's lips. CeCe thought it would be easy to say what she was about to say, but he just made it worst.

"but not as a friend. More than a friend and i was wondering will you go to dance with me"

The words hanged around CeCe and she thought *i'll sound like a major jerk right now*

"um i would love to" She responded. A smiled came upon Deuce's face.

"but i can't go to dance, because...i'll be helping Rocky out with her science project" Deuce's smiled fade. "sorry"

Deuce tried to hide his pain. "oh it's okay. Thanks for being honest with me"

"you're welcome" CeCe said smiling then pulled him into a hug. Deuce pulled away and smiled back.

CeCe got up and was about to enter her apartment when Deuce stopped her.

"hey one more thing... Do you like me back" He asked hoping the answer is yes

CeCe was trap. She had never thought of her feelings for Deuce and didn't know what to say. No would break his heart, and yes will start up many things.

CeCe opened her mouth to say something but the sound of her mom's voice came calling her.

"CeCe come here, i got something very important to show you" Mrs Jones called from the top window.

"I have to go" CeCe started heading up but turned around and saw Deuce's face. She went next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "yes" She said then ran in her house.

Deuce smiled and touched his face where CeCe had kissed him. He walked away with a smiled on his face.

CeCe looked upstairs from her window and thought *what have i done*. Now she has mislead him, she could have told him the truth but instead she went and created a much worse thing.

"Rocky's going to have some questions about this" She said and went to help her mom.


End file.
